


Two Hearts

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Broken, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Its been three weeks since they left the hospital with empty arms and hearts.Oh, Tsukasa was so terrified.This is SAD AS HELL with barely some Comfort, please remain from reading if you are sensitive.
Relationships: Chrome/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 5





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can join the Discord server "The Kingdom of Shipping"!!! All ships of DCST welcome!  
> We talk about ships, do RPs and there are lots of events super fun too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc

The white arms that hugged his neck in the midst of all that heat trembled again, weak.

Tsukasa sank inside him again with precision, reaching as deep as possible with his thick cock. His beloved omega cried.

"Ah, this started pretty hot" you may think. Well, let me tell you, this is not a happy story.

Tsukasa was worried. Death worried. In fact, more than worried he was _terrified_.

Terrified of what chrome might want to do himself.

Terrified that for the universe his tragedy was not enough and for this decided to take Chrome away from him too. Leaving him completely alone.

He rocked his hips again with a little more strength and a knot stuck in his chest, the frustrations and fatigue of both being relieved by this sexual act. 

They both knew this would solve nothing, but they were so exhausted from the agonizing loss...

It was three weeks already since they had come back from the hospital, with empty arms and hearts.

They were shattered and deeply hurt. Tsukasa had no words to explain all he was feeling.

The Alpha felt as if his chest had been completely crushed, because just by breathing he already felt a sharp pain.

He felt that no matter how many flowers and rainbows were showed to him, he would never see beauty with his eyes again.

Their dreams and hearts had been deluded and violently thrown to the ground, now they were completely broken.

And Tsukasa... he had no idea how to repair them.

She couldn't even fill her little mouth with voice.  
She could barely leave the womb of his sweet Chrome.

Big, warm and golden, life was given to her. She couldn't take it. Their pup couldn't take it, because her hands were too small.

Tsukasa had dreamed about her, cheerful and happy, dancing softly among fields of flowers and tender rays of sun. Rosy cheeks and beautiful smile.

Would she have been tall? maybe her hair would have been all tousled and lively.   
Tsukasa could still feel her kicking inside his love's round belly. Surely she would have been just as curious and intelligent as his Chrome.

The doctors had said in a whispering and cautious voice that their baby's little body was not strong enough.

She could not have been.

The soft belly of his omega had been her bed, warm, cosy and full of life like a forest in spring. Their little puppy's soul had been too young and innocent to leave that sacred temple.

She couldn't make it.

And they... they couldn't do anything for her.

Their home no longer smelled of diapers nor expectation, nor nest, nor mother. There were only remnants of grief and sorrow swarming in the air.

Tsukasa's alpha instincts were a mess. He felt like a battered and injured dog shrugging in on himself in hoping to not get hit again.

He felt useless. 

Useless for not being able to do anything as a father.

Useless for not being able to do anything but cry.

Useless for not being able to remove that look full of pain from his omega's face.

What would Chrome and his sweetness do now with breasts so full of milk and sadness?

His beloved, who had always been outgoing and joyful, now spent the afternoons motionless, his beautiful brown eyes were empty and lost, staring at nothing, and his life as hanging from his fingers, pale and weakened.

They walked through the cold house shuffling their feet and staring at the floor. 

They didn't feel like anything.

They didn't feel like eating, they didn't feel like talking.   
And Tsukasa had begun to fear that his beautiful and sweet Chrome, with his crystal heart, would no longer have the will to live either, as terrible as it sounded.

With his soul splitting from pain and his mind racing through all these thoughts, Tsukasa kept moving with customary mastery in and out of his omega.

Spreading pheromones was meaningless, there was no way to heal the wound of his Chrome.

He kissed the boy to stifle his sad sobs, trying to save himself a little from his own horror; And with a wound in his chest that he knew would be permanent, he gently caressed his omega's wet cheeks and kissed his salty tears away.

And with all the impotence and insecurity and fear that his heart was enduring, Tsukasa hugged him tightly, strongly.  
Sobs trying to escape from his throat. Burning it.

_Tsukasa missed him and loved him and needed him and understood him._

When Chrome hugged him back tightly, Tsukasa felt like his feet touched the ground again after drowning for years. Chrome looked up at him, his watery eyes filled with worry and sadness and love, their bodies covered in sweat.

The Alpha was still inside.   
Chrome kissed him, chaste and tender, and then brought their cheeks together and caressed his long, fluffy hair with a motherly air. 

Tsukasa sighed tremulously, and cried.

_They were going to be fine._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I write about Tsukasa things ends sad as hell. Why im like this?


End file.
